theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Guardian Angel
Here's my 38th fan fiction, and I hope you enjoy it. Lincoln was sitting on the couch playing with his game goggles, when he heard a voice. “Hey Lincoln!” He took off his game goggles to see Leni standing in front of him. -”Hey Leni!” said Lincoln. -”I fixed your torn Ace Savvy costume,” said Leni, as she handed it to him. -”Thanks Leni,” said Lincoln, “it looks better than it did before.” -”That's what family's for,” said Leni, as she gave him a hug. -”Hey bro!” said Luna, as she handed him his lunch. I made it just the way you like it.” -”Thanks Luna!” said Lincoln, as he took his sandwich. -”You're welcome little bro,” said Luna, as the two of them left the room. -”It's great to not just have one, but two guardian sisters who look out for me,” said Lincoln, as he went into some flashbacks. The first flashback shows him and Luna playing music together. Lincoln is trying to jam on the guitar she gave him, when he accidentally throws it up, and it lands on his head. “Ouch!” said Lincoln. -”Here let me look at that,” said Luna, as she examined his head. “Let me get some ointment,” said Luna, as she went into the bathroom, and then came back to rub ointment on Lincoln's head. -”Thanks Luna!” said Lincoln. -”Gotta look out for my little brother,” said Luna. The second flashback shows him in his room completely freaked out. “Hey Lincoln!” said Leni, as she came into his room in her PJs. “How are you feeling?” -”I know I shouldn't have watched that scary internet video,” said Lincoln. -”Would you feel better if I stayed with you tonight?” asked Leni. -”Yes!” said Lincoln. -”Just let me get my pillow,” said Leni, as she went to her room, and then came back with her pillow. She lay down next to him, and Lincoln felt better to have someone with him. -”Thanks Leni!” said Lincoln. -”You're welcome!” said Leni. Next Lincoln remembers the events of For Bros About to Rock, where Luna disguised herself as their mother in order to get him out of the mall prison. His final flashback was when Leni saved Frances so that his reputation at school wouldn't be ruined. Cuts back to Lincoln, as the flashbacks end. -”With Leni and Luna always looking out for me, I know I'm always in good hands,” said Lincoln. Lincoln walked out of the living room, but unbeknownst to him, Lucy had been sitting in the fireplace. “I know how I feel big brother,” said Lucy, “because I feel the same way about you. Lincoln is always the one who looks out for me, and who truly understands me.” She looks at a photo album that she has, and inside it are pictures from past events where Lincoln was there for her. “I still can't believe he pretended to my boyfriend so I could get into that party at the Goth Poetry Club. Lincoln is my dark guardian angel, and I don't think I've ever told him that I feel that way about him.” Later, Lincoln was in the kitchen looking for something to have for a snack. “Sweet!” said Lincoln, as he pulled out an ice cream bar. -”Hey Lincoln!” said Lucy, as Lincoln screamed in surprise. -”Hey Lucy, what can I do for you?” asked Lincoln. -”I've noticed how you view Leni and Luna, as your guardians Lincoln, and I've never told you this, but I feel the same about you,” said Lucy. -”You do?” said Lincoln. -”Of course!” replied Lucy. “You understand me better than anyone else in this family. It was thanks to you that I didn't become a laughing stock, due to the toilet clogging incident. It was also thanks to you that I got together with Rocky, and of course how even though it made you uncomfortable you helped me to get into that party at the poetry club. You're my guardian Lincoln.” -”Thank you for the kind sentiment Lucy,” said Lincoln, as they both hugged each other. -”I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to a poetry reading this Friday afternoon,” said Lucy. “You don't have to disguise yourself this time, I just want to have a family member there to hear my poems.” -”Sure Lucy!” said Lincoln. -”I knew I could depend on you,” said Lucy, as she walked up to her room. -”I always knew that Lucy was my closest younger sister,” said Lincoln, as he spoke to the audience, “but I never thought she looked up to me that much.” -”It's cool that one of our younger sisters really looks up to you little bro,” said Luna. -”While me and Lucy don't exactly share the same hobbies, we're not so different, as we're both the quietest siblings in this house, and we both really like to have our personal space,” said Lincoln. -”All of us have our differences, but what we all have in common is that we all love each other,” said Leni. “Not to mention the ten of us have the greatest brother in the world, who's always around to assist us, and adapt to what we do.” -”So in a way, even some of us older sisters look up to you little bro,” said Luna. -”Thanks you two,” said Lincoln. Friday had finally arrived, and Lincoln was getting ready to accompany Lucy to the Goth Poetry Club. “Are you ready Lucy?” asked Lincoln. -”I sure am,” said Lucy, as she gathered her poetry books. -”I'll give you two a ride,” said Leni. -”Thank you!” said Lincoln and Lucy. You're welcome!” said Leni, as she twirled the car keys on her index finger. The three of them head into Vanzilla, and Leni drove the tow of them to the Goth Poetry Club. “So, is this another contest?” asked Lincoln. -”No!” said Lucy. “It's just a simple poetry reading for fun.” They arrived at the goth poetry club, and Lincoln and Lucy got off. “What time should I come pick you two up?” asked Leni. -”It ends at 6 o'clock,” said Lucy. -”Got it!” said Leni, as she drove off. The two of them went inside the poetry club, and found a table to sit at. “This almost like the last time I was here,” said Lincoln. -”Just be sure to keep your voice down when you say that Lincoln,” said Lucy. -”Of course!” replied Lincoln. -”Hey Lucy! Hey Lincoln!” said Haiku, as she came over to see them. -”Hello Haiku!” said Lucy. “How goes the poetry?” -”It's going fine,” replied Haiku. “How are you Lincoln? -”I'm fine!” said Lincoln. -”It was nice of you to set me up with Clyde at the Sadie Hawkins Dance Lincoln,” said Haiku. “Even though we haven't talked since then, it was interesting to meet someone who felt the same grief as I do.” -”No problem Haiku,” said Lincoln. -”I look forward to hearing your poetry Lucy,” said Haiku. “You're always brilliant at articulating how you feel inside.” -”Thank you!” said Lucy. Haiku walked off, and then Vanessa came up to them. “Hello Lucy!” said Vanessa. “Is this your brother Lincoln?” -”Yes he is,” said Lucy. “Many of my friends here know about you through the poetry I've written about you Lincoln.” -”Wow, I didn't know you wrote a lot about me,” said Lincoln, who felt flattered. -”She really looks up to you Lincoln,” said Vanessa. “I wish I had a sibling who was there for me.” -”I'm sorry about that Vanessa,” said Lincoln. -”Thank you!” replied Vanessa, as she walked off. -”I forgot how everyone around here loves your poetry,” said Lincoln. -”Sigh!” went Lucy. “Not everyone!” -”Look who it is,” said Maggie, as she came up to them. -”I remember you,” said Lincoln. -”You were that failure that tried to be entertaining at my birthday party,” said Maggie. “It wasn't until your older sister came to help you, that you were able to pull it off. Makes sense that you're Lucy's brother, as I've never heard such mediocre poetry in my life.” Lucy gasped, as Maggie walked away, and Lincoln comforted Lucy. “Don't listen to her Lucy,” said Lincoln. “You're poetry is amazing, and I know you're going to wow everyone here with whatever you choose to read for them.” -”I don't know what I'd do without your supportive kindness,” said Lucy. “You really are the ray of light that gives me hope in my life.” -”It's great to know that you feel that way about me Lucy,” said Lincoln. The two of them sat at their table for a while relaxing, and after a while the manager of the club went onstage to announce the poetry reading. “Okay kids,” said the club manager, “it's time for the poetry reading, and our first reader will be Haiku. Haiku went up onstage, and read her poem to the crowd, who all seemed to receive it well. “For always doing one style of poetry, she's always pretty good at what she can up with,” said Lucy. -”You got that right,” said Lincoln. Afterwards Vanessa went onstage to read her poem to the crowd, and Lincoln was starting to remember the unpleasant experience he had previously had with her. :Don't worry about big brother,” said Lucy. “Everything turned out well in the end, and she and Bruce are closer than ever, and she has never once asked about Monty since that night.” -”That's good to know,” said Lincoln, as he started to get over his uneasiness. “I forgot that she's also pretty good with her poetry.” -”Yes she is,” said Lucy. -”So, do you know what you're reading tonight?” asked Lincoln. -”I'm still deciding,” said Lucy, as she went through the poems she had brought with her to the club. As time went on, many others went on stage to read their poems to the club, and Lincoln was awaiting for Lucy's turn so he could hear what she had ready to share with everyone. Eventually, Lucy's turn finally came up, and the club manager called her name. “Our next reader is, Lucy Loud,” said the manager, as Lucy got ready to go up onstage to read her poem. -”Good luck Lucy!” said Lincoln, as he gave her a thumbs up. -”Thank you for your enthusiasm Lincoln,” said Lucy, as she began to walk up to the stage to read her poem to the crowd. -”Let's see what sub par writing Lucy has in store for us this time,” said Maggie. -”Just don't pay attention!” thought Lucy to herself, as she approached the stage to read her poem. “Today I'm going to read a poem about a special person in my life. The one person who's always supportive, and helps to see there's not just darkness in the world. She got out her poem, and began to read it. “I call this poem Ray of Light. I have never been able to fit in with the crowd, but I have a ray of light in my life, and his name is Lincoln Loud. For as long as I can remember, I have had a world of darkness and strife, but my brother has always given me a ray of hope in life. Lincoln is the light that prevents me from going completely sad. He is my Dark Guardian Angel, and thanks to him I know life isn't all bad.” Lincoln was in tears after hearing what Lucy had written about him. “That was so beautiful!” said Lincoln. -”I'm glad you liked it big brother,” said Lucy, as she came back to the table. Meanwhile the manager announced the next person, and the remaining kids at the club read their poems to the crowd. -”Pretty interesting time I had here today,” said Lincoln. -”That was quite profound Lucy,” said Vanessa, as she came over to congratulate Lucy on her poem. -”I agree!” said Haiku. “We all sometimes need to see the light that there is in the world. -”Agreed!” said Vanessa. “I may not have a brother like you do Lucy, but at least I have Bruce, and he's someone who makes me feel loved.” -”You were amazing up there Lucy,” said Lincoln, “and don't listen to what Maggie says, you're a really gifted young poet, and I've always believed in you.” -”Thank you so much Lincoln,” said Lucy, as she gave Lincoln a hug. -”It's moments like this, that sometimes question why I live in a world of darkness,” said Vanessa. -”It's great to have someone in your life who makes you feel like you're special,” said Haiku. The two of them went back to their tables, and Lincoln and Lucy stayed there until 6 o'clock finally rolled around. The two of them were waiting to be picked up, and eventually they saw Vanzilla drive up. “Hey guys!” said Leni, as they got in. “How was your poetry reading?” -”It was really great,” said Lincoln. “You gotta hear the poem that Lucy wrote about me.” -”A poem about Linky?” said Leni. “I really gotta hear this.” -”Thank you for your enthusiasm Leni,” said Lucy, as Leni drove them back home. Later that evening, Lincoln, Leni, Luna, and Lucy were all sitting on the couch in their PJs, and Lucy had just finished her latest poem to the two of them. “That was so beautiful!” said Leni, as she began to cry. -”That was really cool little dudette,” said Luna. -”Thank you!” said Lucy, as the four of them group hugged. -”I can't think of a better way to relax, than being here with my two guardian sisters,” said Lincoln. -”And I'm happy to be with my dark guardian angel,” said Lucy, as the four of them sat on the couch eating smores. The End Trivia * This is my second Lucy centered fan fiction after Date of Darkness. * This is the first time I used the character Maggie, who appeared in Funny Business. ** I also referenced Funny Business, when Maggie comments on Lincoln's failed clown performance at her birthday party. * I brought back the character Vanessa, who I had previously used in Date of Darkness. * The title for this fan fiction is the title of the poem that Lucy wrote about Lincoln in Date of Darkness. * This is my first fan fiction to use the thing of Leni and Luna being Lincoln's guardian sisters, and that Lincoln is also that way to Lucy. * This is my second time since Old School that I actually wrote a poem for Lucy to read. * I was originally going to have Maggie criticize Lucy on her poem with Lincoln sticking up for her, but I decided to drop that idea, as I felt it would make the story too typical, and I didn't want to ruin the happy mood that the story has from that point on. Category:Episodes